No Interest
by Diva In The House
Summary: Thirteen/OFC.  Thirteen has absolutely no interest in the woman that's hitting on her.  Femslash, F/F/F threesome, totally shameless PWP.


**Taking a little break from writing House/OC to dip a toe in the waters of Thirteen/OFC. I don't own Thirteen, just the O/Cs.**

# # #

The thumping rhythm of the dance club was the perfect environment to get lost in, and Thirteen had every intention of doing so. A particularly difficult case had taken a turn for the worse, and between the arguing between her coworkers and the shouting match with an infuriated House, it had made for a bad day.

She plopped down at the bar, checking to make sure her cell phone was turned off before dropping it into her purse and flagging down a bartender. The bartender responded with a quick nod, presenting Thirteen with her usual martini.

Thirteen sighed, taking a sip of the drink before sucking on the olives. Finally she could feel herself start to unwind.

"You sure have a way with those olives." A voice was suddenly in her ear. "I think I'm jealous."

Thirteen turned to see a slightly butch blonde seated next to her, a devilish grin playing across her strong features as she extended a hand. "Name's Teri."

"Remy." Thirteen had little interest in the woman that was trying to introduce herself. Usually she was the one doing the stalking, but she wasn't in the mood tonight. Tonight she simply wanted to disappear into the woodwork, maybe dance a little.

Thirteen finished off her drink and flagged down the bartender for another. Suddenly Teri piped up. "Put her drinks on my tab. And I'll have a Blue Moon."

Thirteen rolled her eyes. "No offense, but I'm really not interested."

"In women?" Teri snorted. "I know that's not true. I've seen you in here a few times, and not just to have a couple of drinks."

"Look…_Teri_…" Thirteen nearly snarled, well aware that she sounded like the misanthropic ass she worked for. "I'm not interested in _you_, okay?"

Teri merely arched an eyebrow and leaned in closer. "Trust me, _Remy_, by the end of the night…you'll be _begging _to come home with me." Her lips nearly touched Thirteen's ear, sending a little shiver down her spine as she whispered, "And I might just let you…if you're lucky."

With that the woman was gone, taking her beer with her and disappearing into the crowd. Suddenly Thirteen found herself in a most interesting position. For once she was the hunted, not the hunter.

A slight smile curved her face as she sipped her drink, thoughtfully drawing her lips over the olives. Tonight would be far more interesting than she had bargained for. How excellent.

# # #

Teri left the lovely brunette behind her as she made her way to the dance floor. If she figured right, the woman was watching her, searching for her in the crowd.

That was fine with her. Let the arrogant bitch see what she was missing. Teri knew there were other women in here who were far more appreciative of her charms than the little princess she had left behind at the bar.

Yes, Remy was a bitch, but God, she was a hot little bitch. Teri had seen her in here more than a few times, her graceful body moving lithely on the dance floor, hitting on the other lipstick lesbians that had suddenly made this place their little hot spot. She was alternately amazed and appalled at the ease which Remy made her little conquests, noting that she never hooked up with the same girl twice.

It led Teri to wonder what her secret was. Clearly there was more to it than her surface beauty, although it certainly wasn't a bad start. She imagined that Remy was a smooth operator, turning on the charm when she wanted to, drawing those other women into her web.

"Teri!" A high-pitched voice chirped in her ear, and someone was suddenly attached to her hip, a hand dropping over her waist. "Where've you been, girl? I've missed you."

"Hey, Kat." Teri returned the hug, grinding her hip against the woman in response. "Been busy. You know."

"Too busy to hang with us?" Kat slid so that she was facing Teri, pulling in close and moving in rhythm to the music.

"Afraid so, girlie." Teri couldn't help moving with her, dropping her arms over the young woman's shoulders and bending down for a quick kiss.

Kat quickly took advantage, pressing her body against Teri's and deepening the kiss, slipping her tongue into Teri's mouth, her hands curving around Teri's ass.

Normally Teri would have been only too happy to take advantage of what the girl was offering. God knows she'd done it often enough. But tonight she had already set her sights on the long-haired brunette who was still lingering over martinis at the bar. Martinis that Teri was paying for.

She casually glanced over Kat's shoulder at Remy, who had turned around to face the dance floor. Perhaps she had already spotted Teri. Perhaps that would be enough to draw Remy out here. That seemed like reason enough to keep right on making out with Kat out here on the dance floor.

Teri slipped a hand under Kat's cami, enjoying the silky feel of the young woman's skin under her fingers. She let her hand continue wandering, stopping when she felt the curve of her breast, brushing her thumb over the nipple.

Kat let out a soft gasp, followed by a giggle. "Teri! We're in public!"

"You started it." Teri murmured. "You know what this cute little top does to me."

Kat's hands started a wandering journey of their own, sliding up the back of Teri's t-shirt and spreading out before moving to the front, the fingers splaying across her stomach.

Suddenly Teri caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Sure enough, when she glanced up, there was Remy, sidling up to some beautiful young thing, no doubt getting ready to literally charm the pants off her.

Teri maneuvered herself and Kat so that they were nearby, managing to catch Remy's eye. The other woman flashed a brief smirk, continuing to dance with the woman she was attempting to pick up.

God, she was beautiful. Teri couldn't help but be entranced by her prey, breaking away from Kat's lips to work her way down her neck, watching Remy the entire time.

Remy seemed to accept the challenge, sliding closer to the woman she was dancing with, one delicate hand smoothing over her hip and coming to rest on her ass.

In response, Teri let her hand drift to Kat's back, sliding down out of the cami and gripping her ass, pulling her in almost impossibly close. Kat let out a little moan at that, grinding against Teri's leg.

It was one hell of an ego trip, having one woman nearly writhing in ecstasy while the other challenged her with those feline eyes. If she could manage to snag both of them tonight…that would be quite a coup.

Kat would be easy. All Teri had to do was say the word and she would follow in a heartbeat. Remy, Teri knew, would be a greater challenge. But Teri was more than willing to wait. She was sure Remy would be well worth it.

# # #

Remy halfheartedly attempted to hit on the woman she had approached on the dance floor, but Teri was being impossibly distracting. The way she molded herself to the woman she was practically having sex with on the dance floor was serving as a bigger turn-on than she had anticipated when she had first spotted them from across the room.

Her mind entertained the idea of scoring with both of them. The little redhead that Teri was dancing with wasn't bad to look at, and she had one hell of a body on her. The way she was moving against Teri didn't hurt her cause, either.

She pulled away from the other woman with a smile and a laugh, dancing her way across to Teri and her dance partner, placing her hands at the redhead's waist. "Mind if I cut in?" Remy asked innocently.

"Of course I mind." Teri answered. "But you're more than welcome to join us."

Remy didn't mind that idea at all. Apparently, neither did the petite redhead that was caught between them. She turned her head to look up at Remy. "Hey, I'm Kat."

"Remy." She touched her lips to Kat's. "Nice to meet you."

Kat flashed her a quick smile, turning so that she was facing Remy. Her nipples were hard, poking through the thin cami, and Remy wanted nothing more in that moment that to brush against them with her own fingers.

Instead she drew in closer, letting the rhythm of the music take her over, caressing Kat's waist with one hand while reaching behind to do the same to Teri with the other.

Kat answered by slipping her arms around Remy's waist and reaching up to kiss her, slowly slipping her tongue in to tangle with Remy's. "You taste good." She told Remy bluntly. "What have you been drinking?"

"Martinis." Remy answered, glancing over Kat's shoulder at Teri. "You should see how I work an olive."

Teri's mouth quirked in amusement as she placed her hands on Kat's waist. "It's true. Pretty impressive, really."

"I wouldn't mind seeing that." Kat threw out casually.

Remy could feel her predatory instinct kick in, a little smile curving over her face. "Well…I could probably demonstrate."

She leaned in, capturing Kat's lips with her own and taking her tongue into her mouth, sucking on it before rolling her tongue all over and slowly releasing it, dropping a brief kiss on the other girl's lips and pulling away.

The look of pure lust in Kat's eyes told her that Remy had succeeded in her mission. She practically had this girl eating out of the palm of her hand. Getting her home for more fun would be no problem.

Teri, on the other hand, would be a tougher nut to crack, especially since Remy had insisted she wasn't interested earlier. However, since Teri had approached her first, Remy was confident that she could get Teri to come along fairly easily.

She looked over Kat's shoulder at Teri, grabbing Kat's ass for effect. "Think I'm taking this one home with me. You're welcome to join us."

"Damn right I'm joining you." Teri answered, grabbing Remy's ass almost in reply. "I bought your drinks. Gotta get my money back somehow."

Remy suddenly felt victorious. This night was going to turn out alright after all.

# # #

Teri was all but tingling with anticipation as she drove to the address Remy had given her. Kat had eagerly agreed to meet them there, of course. The girl was soaking in the attention she had received from both women, and if there was a chance she could get more, she would take it.

This was going better than she had planned. Images of Remy moaning and writhing under her danced through Teri's mind, her arrogance finally broken, all the power in Teri's hands. The idea was beyond hot, and she could barely wait to get started.

She and Kat arrived at approximately the same time, parking and walking together to the building and finding the apartment. Teri knocked on the door and awaited a reply.

The door flew open, and Remy greeted them both with a wide smile. "Come on in."

Both women entered, and Teri found herself glancing around the open space. Whatever Remy did for a living, she was making a damn good living if she could afford this place.

"Drinks?" Remy asked.

Teri moved forward before Kat could open her mouth, curving her hand around the back of Remy's neck and pressing her lips to the other woman's, thrilling to hear a little gasp and a moan in response.

She pulled back with a satisfied smile. "I think we all know why we're here, Remy. Unless, of course…you've chickened out."

Remy laughed sharply, smirking at Teri as she crossed the room and slipped an arm around Kat's waist. "I'm not chickening out. You?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Teri answered, joining them and dropping a little kiss on Kat's lips. "Matter of fact, why don't you two start things off?"

Remy's smile widened, and she turned Kat to face her, her hands smoothing over the other woman's body as she kissed her deeply, drawing her in close and pulling up Kat's cami.

As much as Teri wanted to hold back, she wanted in herself. No sense letting Remy have all the fun. She pressed behind Kat, grinding against her ass and kissing the back of her neck.

Remy tugged at Kat's cami until the young woman pulled it off her body and tossed it to the floor, revealing a pair of pert breasts, a nearly perfect handful apiece. Remy smiled appreciatively and caressed each one, brushing over the already hard nipples with her thumbs. "Nice."

"She does have some nice little tits, doesn't she?" Teri asked, letting her hands find the button to Kat's jeans, undoing them and sliding down the zipper. "You should see the rest of her."

"I think I'd like that." Remy purred.

Teri slid Kat's jeans off her body, and Kat stepped out of them, kicking them aside, leaving her in nothing but a blue satin thong.

"_Very_ nice." Remy's breath seemed to catch in her throat as the young woman's hands started moving over her body. She bent down slightly to kiss Kat, that predatory gleam never leaving her eyes. "You're a pretty one, Kat, you know that?"

"So are you." Kat answered breathily, unbuttoning Remy's shirt, sliding it off her body and onto the floor. It revealed a simple cotton bra, encasing a nice little set of breasts that Teri could barely wait to get her hands on.

"Go on and take that bra off." Teri whispered in Kat's ear, and the young woman complied easily, unhooking it and letting it fall to the floor. She immediately took Remy's breasts in her hands, cupping them while sucking lightly at each nipple.

Remy let out a soft moan at the move, throwing her head back and cradling Kat's head in her hand. Teri could feel herself growing wet just watching them play with each other.

"God, you two are so hot." She whispered, running her hands up and down Kat's thighs before hooking her thumbs over the thong and pulling it down, leaving her completely naked.

Kat barely seemed to notice, focused on removing the rest of Remy's clothes, and the two of them were kissing and fondling each other, seemingly oblivious to Teri's presence.

She let out a little growl and pressed her body against Kat's, reaching up to squeeze her breasts. Kat let out a little squeak that got Remy's attention.

Remy met her with an amused look. "Aw…someone's getting jealous, Kat. What say we help her out?"

Kat immediately turned around while Remy moved so that she was behind Teri. Remy slid her hands up the back of Teri's t-shirt before quickly moving to the front, giving her breasts a firm squeeze.

"You've got nice tits, too." She told Teri. "Kat, you take the bottom, I'll take the top. Let's get this bitch naked."

Teri felt a little thrill go through her at the authoritative tone in Remy's voice as both women set to work stripping her down, hands and lips wandering all over her body.

If there was a heaven, surely this must be it, Teri decided. Soon she was naked, pressed between Kat and Remy, someone's fingers starting to play with her moist entrance.

Those fingers slid to her rear entrance, playing around the hole before pressing just inside. Teri let out a sharp gasp at the move. No one had ever done that before, and it was an all new thrill.

"Relax." Remy murmured in her ear. "Just relax and enjoy it."

It was easy advice to take, seeing as two hands were playing with her breasts while the others were plunged inside both her holes, exploring, probing.

"Come on, let's take this to the bedroom." Remy told her. "It's a big bed. Plenty of room for all three of us."

Teri and Kat both managed to murmur out agreements, and somehow they made their way down the hallway, sprawling out in the middle of Remy's large bed.

Soon they were settled in, with Teri in the middle, Remy and Kat on either side. Remy slicked up her finger in Teri's wetness and plunged in again while Kat dipped a finger deep inside her, rubbing at her swollen clit with her thumb.

Teri moaned and wrapped her arms around both women as they sucked her nipples, lost in the pure pleasure she was receiving. Soon Kat broke away, moving downward, while Remy pulled out her finger and straddled Teri.

Teri spread her legs, feeling Kat's tongue rolling over her clit, one finger in each hole while smoothing her hands over Remy's body, reaching up to squeeze and caress those beautiful little breasts.

Remy let out a hum in response, leaning forward so that she was directly over Teri's mouth. Teri let one hand travel down, spreading the folds of skin to get to the nub of flesh in between, stroking lightly.

The hum turned into a moan as Teri spread the folds further, her tongue tracing a path of the hardened clit, playing at her entrance with one finger.

She slid that slick finger into Remy's other hole, thrilling to the loud moan of pleasure the other woman let out while Teri's tongue beat an ever quickening tattoo over her.

It was getting harder to pay attention to what she was doing to Remy while Kat was practicing her own considerable tongue skills on Teri. The young woman found her G-spot, pressing at it with her finger while sucking and licking her clit, bringing her right to the edge before Teri managed to stop her, pushing her head away and breaking away from Remy.

"I want Remy to finish me off." Teri rasped out. "You play with Remy."

Kat moved aside, smoothing her hand along Remy's back as she worked her way down Teri's body, stroking, nipping and kissing her all the way down until she reached her center.

Remy shifted slightly so that she lay across Teri, and Kat lay perpendicular, stroking and caressing Remy before diving in, the movement of her head and the moans that escaped Remy's mouth the only clue that Kat was doing anything.

Teri managed to reach out and find Kat's center. The young woman was nearly soaking wet, and she let out a sharp moan when Teri slipped a finger inside her.

Remy plunged at least two fingers inside Teri at first before removing one and sliding it into her other hole, moving both fingers in tandem before running her tongue quickly over her clit. Teri nearly cried out from the sensation, coming undone almost immediately, barely able to concentrate on anything else.

Eventually she turned to see Kat and Remy turned toward each other, their moans of pleasure nearly bringing Teri to the edge again. Soon they both went over, untangling from each other and sprawling out across the large bed.

They found their way under the covers, Kat and Teri taking up residence on either side of Remy. Kat quickly fell asleep, draped across Remy.

Teri curled up to Remy, sliding a leg over hers and draping an arm across her waist, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

"So…" Teri teased her. "Still not interested?"

Remy let out a low, soft laugh, curling an arm around Teri in response. "Nope. Not a bit."

# # #

**Back to you, dear readers. Read and review.**


End file.
